


Tying the Knot

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadultered fluff and I am not ashamed.  
> For [this](http://frostironprompt.livejournal.com/518.html?thread=17158#t17158) prompt.  
> The [rigns](http://www.justmensrings.com/Designer-950-Platinum-Black-Diamond-Eternity-Wedding-Band-75mm_p_1121.html).

Tony bites his lower lip, whole body going tense as the door opens to admit Loki into the room. There's no aisle – there is no bride – but this is still a wedding and Loki has latched on to a number of good luck superstitions he has heard – among which the one about the couple only seeing each other on the day of the wedding. Two days ago Loki had kissed him on the lips and walked off to his lavish hotel room. Tony really wouldn't have thought that the separation would get to him so much, but against all expectations he'd been a nervous wreck earlier, halfway convinced that Loki was going to reconsider. Steve had tried to calm him down with logic but really, there are a fair number of logical reasons for Loki not to do this after all so that hadn't helped much in the end.

Strangely, he goes perfectly calm as Loki steps into the room with a calm face and restless eyes, dressed absolutely impeccably. He's always worn suits well, his slender figure just lends itself perfectly to the lean, tapered cut of a long jacket and waistcoat, but he's never looked as good as today. He's wearing the colors he told Tony of, but _how_ – the charcoal pinstripes jacket they share, the charcoal waistcoat adorned with sweeping ornaments on top of a black shirt and a light grey tie. It should look too dark, too depressing for a wedding but god, Loki is absolutely delicious in it, legs looking incredibly long and waist straight in a way that makes Tony want to dip him and kiss him breathless. His hair is swept back in its usual style, underlining Loki's strong cheekbones and straight jawline, the dark colors making his eyes pop almost magically. He's absolutely stunning; Tony's mouth goes dry and he stops breathing for a moment, just staring at this man (god) he's going to marry. God, if he had to do it all over again he'd do it exactly the same because this moment makes everything worth it.

Loki comes to a halt next to him, sending him a slight smile and it might be against protocol but Tony doesn't care; he takes Loki's hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles. "You look absolutely breathtaking, darling."

Eyes sweeping sensually down and up Tony's body, Loki replies lowly, "As do you, beloved."

The officiate in front of them clears his throat, sending them a half-amused, half-apologetic look before he starts his speech.

Tony has only eyes for Loki.

*

Loki at first didn't understand Tony's need to marry; they didn't plan on having children and there certainly were no political reasons behind their union so he didn't comprehend why Tony would wish to tie the knot with Loki. He had said yes anyway, because what Tony asks of him he gets and always will as far as Loki is concerned, but he hadn't truly grasped what exactly Tony was asking of him.

Upon hearing the news Bruce had reacted enthusiastic and, when Loki had revealed his confusion to him, had then quickly taken it upon himself to explain to Loki the implications. Somehow he had included Pepper in said explanation, which is how Loki had ended up thoroughly educated on the matter. When they had finally let him go Loki had walked straight up to Tony and said "Yes" all over again, not because he meant it more than he had before but because he finally truly understood what exactly Tony was proposing.

And now he's about to step into the room filled with their friends and (rather sparse) relatives, where Tony is hopefully waiting for him.

Loki has never been formally married; Odin never considered him for a diplomatic union (and Loki keeps and keeps finding small things that make so much more sense in light of not-so-recent revelations) and he had never felt personally inclined to. His two marriage-like unions had both been based more on the fact that children were being taken into consideration, and look how well they all did.

Nothing of the kind applies here; this is a marriage of lives and ideas and yes, loyalties. It's symbolic of so many things but what matters most is what they mean with it – all the things they even manage to put to words that absolutely deserve to be put into a gesture now, to be sealed with two rings, symbols of unity and infinity.

Really, Loki is going to kill Tony if he isn't waiting for him.

He steps into the room, feeling untypically awkward with all eyes immediately focusing on him. But there is Tony, and Loki's heart skips a beat when he spots him. Tony cleans up nicely when he wants to – he just rarely does, generally preferring to make a half-assed attempt, such as a formal suit with a silly t-shirt, a dress shirt but an unshaven face. The only reason he gets away with it is because he's always, always clad in privilege, and damn if Loki doesn't find that incredibly attractive.

Right now Tony isn't wearing much of that, however; his hair is still a bit messy though there are visible attempts at taming. Loki images Tony ran his hands through it at one point or another, the gesture seems to be primarily subconscious to him. He's shaved closely, the peculiar pattern of his beard straight and clean, and he's wearing an absolutely gorgeous suit.

People tend to underestimate it because among all his tall, built friends Tony generally looks considerably smaller than he is, almost stocky at times (Clint likes to call him hobbit despite the fact that he has very little ground to stand on), but Tony cuts a very fine figure. His legs are long and he has incredible shoulders; his whole upper body is truly delicious. And wrapped in very fine cloths and a flattering cut he looks all the more attractive; Loki has always had a weakness for luxurious clothes.

And the colors Loki had picked for them suit him absolutely perfectly. The charcoal grey pinstripe jacket – of the same cloth and material as Loki's, if of a different cut – and the charcoal grey shirt make him look delectable, especially with the black waistcoat and the Bordeaux red tie. Of course Tony wouldn't be able to resist adding a splash of color; Loki had expected no less and deliberately not made any decisions on the color of it.

Loki doesn't even register walking up to Tony, so busy is he taking in what a figure he makes. But suddenly he's there and Tony's looking at him in a way that somehow steals Loki's breath. He manages to lift the corners of his mouth, hoping nobody notices the tremble in his hands that he can't explain.

Suddenly Tony's warm fingers wrap around Loki's, pull his hand up so he can press a warm kiss to his knuckles. "You look breathtaking, darling," Tony murmurs, voice low and velvety.

Loki lets his gaze take in Tony's figure top to bottom. "As do you, beloved."

Throughout the whole ceremony Loki's hand feels warm and it's barely trembling at all when Tony takes it again, pushes the platinum wedding band they had picked together on his finger, and not at all when he returns the favor.


End file.
